Luna
Background Before the man who called himself "The Emperor" (although Sally always called him Nick) came, all little Sally knew was the orphanage. For a long time, it was hell. The older kids would beat on her constantly and the staff neglected her because she was too "creepy." Then her powers manifested. After that, the orphanage was her kingdom, her private little world where she was a god, and everyone else was her playthings. When someone came to adopt her favorite toy (an ugly, pimply teenager named Phil), she made them kill themselves--the man by stepping in front of a train, and the woman by drowning herself in the bathtub. Phil was punished severely for daring to escape. Sally could do things to people's minds. Whenever anyone thought anything, she knew about it. She saw their fears, their dreams, the tattered remains of their hopes. Most of all, she could push aside whatever weak mental resistance they could put up against her and make them do whatever she wanted them to. For a while, things were fun. A few times, the police came. She made them take the landlord away, and gave him just enough of his mind back to let him remember just what he had done under Sally's control. The man never stopped screaming until he hung himself in his cell, a week later. After that, the police never bothered them. Then, one day, Nick came. He was unfair! She couldn't control him, and tried to make her call him "The Emperor." Whatever. Nick thought he was in charge, but Sally made him let her into his special club, and grudgingly accepted the codename of "Luna". Whenever Nick wanted her to do something for him--usually help his friends get into a bank vault or make a politician do whatever he wanted him to do--she'd play along. But one day, Nick will wake up and Sally will be in his mind, making him play her games, do the things she wants him to do. The whole world will be Luna's playground...it's only a matter of time. Peraonality and Motivations Sally is the very definition of sociopathy. She is incapable of comprehending that other people have value as anything other than toys to be played with as she sees fit, and considers other peoples' emotions as inconvenient obstacles to complete mental domination. Luna basically sees herself as a god, although she doesn't use the term. To her, the world and everyone in it already belongs to her. Even TAROT. The Emperor realizes that she is in no way truly loyal to him or his organization, but Luna's inability to plan anything beyond her own immediate gratification keeps her from being a real threat to his plans. Beyond that, she's almost a normal little girl. She likes dolls, horses, whatever vapid boy band or pop star is popular nowadays, and Disney princesses. She also collects Legos, and her room is always bristling with her latest Lego creations. Quote I don't like you, mister. You're going to jump out of that window now. Powers and Abilities Luna is an astonishingly powerful metahuman. She has the ability to dominate the minds of others and force them to do or perceive whatever she wills. Even when not using her abilities, she projects a low-grade feeling of dread and unease in those around her. In a fight, she often turns her enemies against themselves. In hand-to-hand, however, she's a seven-year-old-girl. Most of her enemies have trouble fighting her just on those grounds. Appearance Luna is a seven-year-old girl, with mid-back-length red hair that she usually wears in an intricately-braided ponytail. She's cute as a button except for the ever-present creepy smile and jet-black eyes. Luna usually wears her favorite pair of overalls and a green (her favorite color) t-shirt. For official TAROT occasions, The Emperor has given her a TAROT jumpsuit that's been tailored to her size. She only ever wears it when The Emperor forces her to.